My Hentai
by SKgirl
Summary: Sango's outlook on Miroku and their relationship. R
1. Hentai

A/N ok fic #7. My Hentai, this will be a trilogy if you would like to call it so. I love writing three chapter stories, you have the beginning, the second where stuff really starts happening, and the end when everything either gets fixed or everything is over and dead and it's very sad.

Sango's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: Hentai

_When thinking of the name of this "chapter of my thoughts" as I will call them, I can't help but smile._

_I thought of the title you know._

_Not because I mean to say Miroku is a hentai, but only because, I think he's made me one too._

_Let me tell you this story of complete embarrassment._

_It was a normal day. We walked trying to find the next village or the next shard, or the next hint of Naraku._

_Inuyasha and Kagome argued, Shippo was annoying, Miroku touched my ass._

_I didn't slap him._

_Are you shocked yet?_

_Maybe you are, maybe you're thinking she was so mad she pounded him with her hiraikotsu._

_No, I didn't do anything._

_I blushed, he smiled, he looked guilty, but only guilty like he had been found out._

_I smiled back and walked away._

_His jaw dropped. I couldn't stop giggling._

_He walked up to me and I knew what he was thinking so I turned around, grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eyes._

"_Why didn't you slap me, not that I mind of course, but..." he was getting nervous._

"_I don't know, it just didn't bother me today."_

"_Oh." he smiled again and looked at me._

_It just kind of ended there._

_So as you can see, the title is for me._

_I became a pervert that day, or as I have considered lately, I like Miroku?_

_That would be strange._

_I always thought he was handsome, and when he touches me I never really mind, it's just annoying that I know he's done it to plenty of other girls._

_That's really his only problem._

_Not that he's perverted because like I said it doesn't bother me, but how can he be that way with every girl he meets._

_I want him to show me that I mean more to him._

_I can't live a life with him knowing that I might not be his only._

_Am I actually considering being with Miroku?_

_My heart is beating so fast and I can't catch my breath. The butterflies are overwhelming me._

_No, I don't want to like him, it would hurt too much._

_My eyes are brimming with tears, I wipe them away as quickly as they come and the rain falls all around me._

_No one can see my tears, thankfully._

_Kagome walks up behind me with an umbrella and hands me a tissue, a simple piece of cloth, but I know what she means, this is her way of saying she's here for me if I need to talk._

_I grab the tissue and dab at my eyes just barely._

_I don't want to look too miserable. I breathe in and give her a smile as I walk ahead and show that I'm okay._

_She stops for a second and is side by side with Inuyasha._

_Miroku leaves them alone and drops Shippo to walk on his own._

_Miroku runs up behind me and pokes me in the side. I've never seen him like this._

_He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder._

_We're approaching a village and a girl runs up and gives Miroku a huge hug._

_She was tall-ish with long dark hair, bright green eyes, and long legs. She had a nice smile, and seemed nice, and I don't really hate her (I just met her) but I hate the way she made him drop everything for her._

"_Oh my Kami, Suki!" Miroku smiled and hugged her back._

"_I've missed you so much, Miroku!" she smiled._

"_I missed you too"_

_They seemed to have a connection, and he cared about her, I think._

_They walked along with me for awhile without saying anything to acknowledge me._

_I almost started crying again but dropped the umbrella instead so no one would notice._

_I decided I had to play his little game, he would make me mad, and sad, and confused, so I would do the same._

_I slapped his butt, smiled at him when he looked at me and then ran to Kagome to start talking about anything._

_He looked at me and gave this nodding gesture, like he was questioning me, but I acted very seductive, gave him 'the look' and started telling Kagome that I loved the rain._

_We entered the village without another word._

_A/N what a hentai, both of them , Miroku is chatting it up with some pretty stranger from a nearby village, and Sango is the one groping him!_

_REVIEW!_


	2. Why?

A/N: I wrote this story for me, it's kind of about a friend, and it was simple to write because it was from the heart. I have recently started getting inspiration for this story so I decided to write more for this. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Why?

_Hi again. It is I, Sango._

_Just like the previous chapter this will be flashbacks, more so._

_In the last chapter everything was happening as I was speaking, now everything you read will have already happened._

_Here's my story._

_We entered the village and I was more hurt than I expected._

_I wanted to continue my game with Miroku but it started to get harder._

_I wanted to be emotionless and show him that he didn't mean anything to me, that he couldn't have me, but if I wanted, I could have him._

_It didn't work out that way._

_I ended up in the palm of his hand almost begging for any sign of attention from him._

_I couldn't admit I loved him, but somehow I needed him._

_I had been working for so long to have him and I couldn't, he wasn't mine._

_But somehow, that didn't stop me._

_After I worked to have him, carefully thought of what to say, how to act, I couldn't let go, I deserved him now._

_He continued chatting it up with the girl, she was nice I guess._

_She asked if she could speak to me for a moment and she pulled me aside._

"_You're Sango, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, how do you know my name?"_

"_Miroku was talking about you, he made you sound like the vision of perfection, you deserve him."_

_I bowed to her, and she returned the gesture, but I didn't know what had happened._

_Did I win? Was I right? _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Over the next week Miroku and I had enthralling conversations and I smiled continuously._

_He made me so happy and I felt like I could fly._

_We stayed like that for about two months. Once or twice we joked around, saying one of these days we would kiss, and be together, closer._

_He kissed my neck a few times, it drove me crazy, I loved it, his lips._

_One random day he started to talk about other girls, how they were pretty or smart or fun to be with, it was so hurtful, and for some reason I encouraged it._

_I would agree with him and eventually I became something I'm not proud of._

_I tried flirting with him more, and even seducing him._

_I said things, things I wanted from him, things I liked about him._

_It was so strange to me, fighting for a guy there was no chance with._

_It just kept going, there were days I almost gave up, but he would call me beautiful, or sweet, or great, or say that he was glad I was there, and that he missed me, and I couldn't stop after that._

_We continued joking about our kissing encounters, I went along with it, so did he, and we ended up in a strange situation._

_I found myself sitting on the edge of a lake, kissing him, for so many heavenly moments._

_I leaned back and gulped. He was leaning over me and started kissing my neck, I loved it so much._

_His hands wandered down my body and rested on my hips._

_I got up and pushed him off._

"_I can't." I began breathing quickly._

"_What's wrong Sango? Did I do anything wrong?" _

"_No, this is just all wrong, we don't care about each other."_

"_Sango, I don't know about you, but I care about you."_

_I got up and continued walking. Why would he say that? It was stupid, if he didn't care I could hate him, but he had to say something._

_I wanted him to be a jerk, I wanted to hate him, but every time I saw him, I smiled and wanted him, all of him, everything he was._

_I stopped walking and stood in the center of a clearing, Miroku and I had left the group today, claiming to search for jewels on our own._

_I questioned my reasons for walking away just now, and couldn't think of a reason, I wanted him, even if he didn't care, why shouldn't I do what I want?_

_He had apparently been following me because I turned around and he was there._

_I ran to him and jumped on him while wrapping my legs around his waist._

_I kissed him, and held him. He knelt down while holding me and we ended up on the ground again, inseparable._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_I woke up a few hours later and rubbed my sore legs. How could I have started this thinking it was okay and wake up feeling nothing but regret and pain (the pain in my muscles that is)._

_Miroku started to wake up next to me and rolled over to plant a sweet kiss on my forehead._

_I smiled and we lay there for awhile, not sleeping but resting._

_When we really woke up and started getting dressed, it was quiet, which made me feel a little uneasy._

_I was waiting for the moment he would ask why I had changed my mind, why I had done this._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_We wandered around for a few hours making small talk and eventually got to a conversation about girls he knows, it was driving me crazy._

_I faced him and we stopped walking for a second._

"_Miroku, I wanna be honest. I love when you kiss my neck."_

"_Then I'll do it more often." he leaned in and I stepped back._

"_That's not everything. I hate when you talk about all your other girls, and I hate when you get close to me and then pull away."_

"_While we're being honest I hate how you can be so god damn conservative and then tease me and do such sexy things."_

_I started laughing uncontrollably. We had never had such a serious conversation with no pressure involved._

"_What?" he stared at me questioningly._

"_This is insane, we should be honest more often."_

_He smiled and nodded as we continued walking._

_We came across another village and another girl._

_This one didn't seem so nice. He didn't flirt with her but he didn't tell her he was taken._

_After dinner, she dragged him off for some 'tour' and I went to sleep, not knowing whether or not he made it to his own bed, and I cried myself to sleep wondering why I had gone through with it._

_A/N: Well? One more chapter._

_REVIEW!_


	3. The Balance

A/N: I forgot I still had this story going, I had the idea for this chapter but never actually wrote it, so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 3: The Balance

_When I woke up the next morning I found myself feeling...lost._

_Life was moving by so quickly and so much had happened._

_I made mistakes, so many times, and yet I still haven't learned._

_But sometimes when I think about it I realize the mistakes I've made don't bother me._

_I can't say I'm happy with how things have turned out, but it was fun, and it was what I wanted._

_I think what I have learned is that life is about enjoying every minute, and maybe sometimes acting on feelings and impulse is better than thought._

_I walked out of my room and passed by Miroku in the hallway._

_He smiled and stopped for a conversation, so I paused for a minute._

"_Did you sleep well?" I decided to ask a safe question._

"_Yes, fine thank you."_

_He obviously didn't want to answer me, or have an honest conversation, so I continued walking._

"_Sango, wait, let's talk."_

"_About what?" I decided to play coy, he didn't deserve an honest conversation._

"_I don't think you trust me so I wanted to let you know that the girl from last night holds no interest to me."_

"_Okay, Miroku."_

_I continued walking because he doesn't respect me. _

_I think he thinks I'm more understanding than I really am._

_He tried talking to me again that night, but I just couldn't stand it._

_The next morning he tried again, starting out with "What happened to our honest conversations?"_

"_I want one, but can you handle it?"_

"_I'll accept anything you say."_

"_You don't respect me and only pay attention to me when I wear something impressive or when I say something seductive or when I flirt."_

"_You don't trust me and you think I only like you because of your looks."_

_I didn't know what else to say, he was right._

_I had to figure out a way to be with him without being jealous and without being scared._

"_Miroku, what happened with that girl?"_

"_Hm?" I could tell I wouldn't like this answer._

"_The girl from the other night, what happened with the two of you?"_

"_Oh Sango, we just talked." He was the one who wanted honesty, and now he was lying._

"_Okay, well more than talking, but we just kissed a little, it was innocent."_

_My eyes started to water and I bit back my lip. _

_I tried avoiding eye contact but he lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes._

"_Sango, I love you, I don't know how this goes though, I'm not use to wanting just one woman."_

"_If you only wanted me, then why did you go to her?"_

_He opened his mouth to talk but I needed to think._

_I skipped breakfast and went for a walk._

_I liked flirting with him and only him. I liked being with him, I guess I loved him._

_But I also needed respect and I needed him to need me._

_I couldn't figure out how I would go about gaining his respect._

_I was almost positive that it took time, but I didn't have any, I needed this, and quick._

_I think before I was flirty, I still didn't have his respect, that's why he groped me._

_But when I became a flirt, I didn't have his respect because he could have me anytime he wanted._

_I started walking back and bumped into him._

"_I never answered your question." I think what he didn't realize was that I didn't want an answer._

"_Shhh, I don't want one, I just need to get back for lunch."_

_I tried taking a step but my legs gave out, or maybe I did._

_I felt this sudden stupid urge for him to carry me._

_He took a step towards me and tried to kiss me._

_I turned my cheek and slapped him, for the first time in a long time._

"_Sango, I" he looked more shocked than I have ever seen him._

"_Actually maybe you had the right idea."_

_If I flirted and then pushed him away, he would want me, and maybe I would gain respect because he would start thinking that I wasn't easy._

_I walked by his side and turned to brush my lips against his cheek._

"_Carry me back." I smiled at him and held out my arms._

"_I can't, I think we should talk first."_

"_Okay, what about?"_

"_You win, you have me."_

"_What do I win and how do I have you?"_

"_Sango, while you were out here thinking I was at the village thinking of you, and I didn't even want to. You have me, all of me, my heart, my body, everything I am. I love you, I want you, and I respect you."_

"_Miroku, that can't all happen in one day."_

"_It didn't, I've always respected you. In the past few months I've wanted you more and more, and I've loved you from the first moment my eyes met yours."_

"_These other women..."_

"_Are over, done, the kiss last night was a good-bye, she kissed me, I told her it was over and she thought a kiss would win me back."_

_He picked me up and I kissed him. He carried me back slowly, we laughed and smiled._

_I guess that what I finally realized I needed was the perfect balance._

_Maybe everyone needs it. You have to know when too much is too much and when you have to give a little more._

_I already had respect and desire from Miroku, but I had to realize it._

_Trust was one thing I never gave him. He doesn't blame me, who would?_

_I finally trust him but it's more of finding faith in myself._

_Miroku told me that I was beautiful and perfect in his eyes, so I had to realize that if someone had perfect why would they give it up?_

_I guess this is the part where I say and they lived happily ever after, but this is my life so I wouldn't know, but I'm pretty sure it will be happy, that's all I can hope for. _

_If anything ever does go wrong, I'll always remember that life is only what you make it._

_If you want a lesson from this story then I think it's to live life to the fullest and sometimes you have to act on feelings and impulse rather than knowledge._

A/N: I'm not really sure what to think of this story, hope you liked it!

REVIEW!


End file.
